WataMote Chapter 063
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko surfs the net and notices that a lot of movies came out while she was over Kii’s place. She grabs a snack and settles down into a marathon of movies and Let’s-Play videos. After some time, she notices the Sun rising and contemplates the joys of being a NEET: someone who can waste their day like this everyday. She believes that her father would not mind providing for her until she’s 25, but her mother would not allow her to have that kind of future. Tomoko then has an epiphany and concludes that if she stayed home until the age of 25, with a stress free NEET life, she would be more beautiful than other 25-year-old girls and be able to find someone to marry her and take care of her wonderful NEET lifestyle. She becomes ecstatic but realizes that if she fails to get married, at 25 she would have no employment nor academic history. Since her parents will die before she does, she needs to find someone else who will take care of her for the rest of her life. The next morning, Tomoko enthusiastically prepares onigiris for Tomoki who responds suspiciously to her kindness and directly asks her what she wants. Tomoko simply tells him to remember her kindness when he becomes an adult. He then heads off to school in a sour mood. Tomoko waves him farewell and triumphantly smiles at her plan to have Tomoki support her by spending part of her summer being nice to him. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kiko (mentioned) *Mr. Kuroki (mentioned) *Tomoki Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki Referbacks *Tomoko mentions the time she spent over at Kii’s house (Chapters 60, 61, 62). *Tomoko believes that her chances of not marrying are 1 in a million, which is very optimistic and somewhat delusional. She showed a very similar type of optimism and delusion in Chapter 2, when she told her brother that he would only need to talk to her until she got a boyfriend, which according to her, would only take one month. Trivia *Tomoko said that her father would not mind providing for her until she turned 25, while her mother would. It can be inferred from this that her father is more easygoing. Cultural References *'NEET': "Not in Education, Employment, or Training" *Let's Play Videos: *'Salaryman' : (サラリーマン・''Sararīman'') *Tomoko was using Beats by Dre headphones. *Tomoki was carrying an "Adibos" bag, which is a fictional version of "Adidas." *''Onigiri'' ''' (お握り or 御握り・おにぎり):' delicious staple of every ''anime teenager. Memorial Moments *Tomoko's imagination of herself in the future as a NEET and her brother as a corporate drone "salaryman." Quotes *“In the one in a million chance that I don’t find someone to marry I’ll have no employment history and no academic history” – Tomoko Gallery c62_tomoko_cpu.png|Tomoko spending her day on the computer. c62_neet_tomoko.png|Tomoko's view of herself as a 25 year old NEET. c62_onigiri.png|Tomoko making onigiris for Tomoki so he will support her later. c62_future_kurokis.png|Tomoko's imagination of her and her brother's future. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 7